Dream Grove (Daydream)
Daydream Dream Grove, sometimes called DG Daydream, is a dungeon located in Tanren Undercity that is only accessible at dawn and day. The dungeon has mostly Fairy- type Pokémon, but also has a number of Normal- and Psychic-types as well. The dungeon can have foggy, sunny, or cloudy weather. Though Altaria spawn throughout all the floors, so expect it to be clear most of the time too. A Whimsical Key, obtainable from Nightmare Dream Grove, is required to complete the entire dungeon. Attributes DreamGroveDaydreamScenery1.png|Floors 1-18 DreamGroveDaydreamScenery2.png|Floors 19-30 DreamGroveDaydreamScenery3.png|Floors 31-40 Floors 1-18 ... Floors 19-30 ... Dream Passage After the mini-boss is a break point. You spawn in an enclosed room with a warp and door. To open the door in front, you need the Whimsical Key dropped by the midboss in the Nightmare version of Dream Grove. If you don't have the key, the warp takes you out to the Central Fork of Tanren Undercity. Beyond the door is another room with a locked door. On the left of this room is a warp leading to the Royal Garden. Once you get a Garden Key from there, you can pass the next door and access the storage and move on when ready. Royal Garden The player must go through this warp puzzle to grab the Garden Key to open the locked door in the Dream Passage to progress further into the dungeon. If the player uses Honey in this room, one Spritzee or Swirlix will spawn, but this entirely depends on ID of the player using the Honey. Floors 31-40 ... Bosses Gengar, Umbreon, and Banette Upon leaving Floor 30, you will come across a team consisting of Gengar, Umbreon, and Banette, who are having a tea party. Gengar invites you over, referring to you as Alice. (You will be called this the entire run.) After some conversing, Umbreon mentions that if the player is Alice, then he is a blue caterpillar, because the player is not Alice, and Gengar (calling Umbreon by the nickname Umbry) counters that by saying that Umbreon is a blue caterpillar, saying that you are Alice. Choosing to side with Umbreon and select No when Gengar asks you if you are Alice will cause Gengar to say that you are clearly Alice. Umbreon, however, has doubts. Gengar explains their predicament. Then, Gengar's team challenges you to a fight to prove that you are Alice, as Alice is strong. After winning, Umbreon is finally convinced that the player is Alice, and Gengar mentions that the key he dropped was a Mischievous Key, which he has since he was a Gastly. Then, Gengar and his friends return to the Tea Party, since they enjoy tea regardless if it is cold or not. Boss Drop: *Mischievous Key (Gengar) Before Fighting: *''Gengar'': Oi, yer giving me the creeps just standing there, lookin' 'round. Siddown, pal. *''Banette'': What a surprise. Never thought I'd see the day Alice would join our little tea get together. *''Umbreon'': Pft... If that's Alice, then I'm a blue caterpillar. C'mon, you're not that gullible, are you? *''Gengar'': Guess yer a blue caterpillar then, Umbry, cause this is definitely Alice. *''Gengar'': Yer Alice, ain'tcha? *Yes *No **''Gengar'': You sayin' you ain't Alice? Yer name's name? **''Gengar'': No need to lie to us just because we ain't like all sunshine and happiness like everybody else 'round here, Alice. *''Umbreon'': Tch... How convincing. *''Umbreon'': Whatever. Tea's getting cold. *''Gengar'': Rightyo, bro. *''Banette'': Should we offer some of our tea to... Alice? *''Umbreon'': Idiot. Why would Alice want to drink tea with riff-raff like us? *''Banette'': Awh man, you don't gotta say it that. Yer right though. *''Gengar'': Say, you guys know we ain't do nuffin' wrong, right? *''Banette'': Sure feels like it; 'specially with how the cutesy Pokémon 'round here treat us. *''Banette'': But hey, let's just drink our tea. We don't want Alice to feel left out. *''Gengar'': Left out, huh... What about us, eh? Darlin' sweet Alice don't gotta be left out though, hm? *''Gengar'': Perfect little Alice gets the best of two worlds while we're being outcasted. *''Umbreon'': ... *''Banette'': ... *''Gengar'': Say, Alice... Let's play a game, yeah? *''Gengar'': Alice is 'pposed to be super strong, right? We should put that to the test to see if you're really Alice, darlin'. After Defeating: *''Umbreon'': Yeesh... Yeah, that's gotta be Alice. *''Gengar'': Told ya. *''Gengar'': I oughta apologize. Umbry there still had some doubts 'bout ya. So we kinda made up a reason to test ya out. *''Gengar'': Stressin' that kinda, 'round here we're kinda... not well liked at all. The rulers of this world think we're too crude 'pared to their subjects. *''Banette'': There's somewhere out there for us, though. There's just gotta be. *''Umbreon'': 'Course there is. That's why Alice is so important. Alice has the power to travel between the worlds. *''Umbreon'': Our world is the one opposite to this one. It's... where we belong. *''Gengar'': Y'see that there key I dropped when you whammed me real good? It's pretty special. *''Gengar'': Had it since I was a Gastly. Ain't got a clue where it came from. *''Gengar'': I... think it's from our home world. Ay, don't look at me like I'm spouting some illuminati junk, man. *''Gengar'': Look, just take it, aight? You're Alice, ain'tcha? You can travel between the worlds. See if it opens anything for ya over there. *''Umbreon'': Ay... Alice. Knock some sense into 'em, would ya? Teach 'em that they can't just depokemonize us because we're different. *''Umbreon'': Honest, the two of them are insane with their power. Before they took over, we got along with the... cute things of this world. *''Banette'': Yeah... But beat them up for the cute things too. I've heard stories of them jailing almost anyone for no reason. *''Gengar'': Well, that's all. We've really got to get goin' now. Tea's probably frozen by now, but we ain't that picky. Any tea is good tea. Even if it's different. Aromatisse and Slurpuff The main bosses are Aromatisse and Slurpuff. Slurpuff tells the player (who is still referred to as Alice) that they are late, and tries to think up of a punishment. Aromatisse mentions that "the little angels" are missing. Slurpuff tells Aromatisse that they are in the garden. He then tells the player that the purple things mess up his good vibes, and the player is no exception. He then challenges the player to a battle, saying that he and Aromatisse will purify the player. After the player wins, Slurpuff is shocked about his loss, and then, he realizes that the purple things are not bad after all. He then tells the player that he will let the purple things in, and in extension, everyone with good vibes. Slurpuff then says that even if there are Pokémon that have bad vibes, he will try to let them in anyway. He then tells Aromatisse (which he refers her as "sweet beak") that they have a party to attend to. The two then leave. Boss Drop: *Daydream Key (Slurpuff) Before Fighting: *''Slurpuff'': Yay! You've finally come, Alice! *''Slurpuff'': Late, late, late, though! You should have a timeout for making us wait this long! *''Slurpuff'': Oh well though. No time for that! There's waay more punishments in store for ya already! *''Aromatisse'': Sweet stuuuuff, before we make Alice go bye-bye haven't you noticed it's a bit quiet? Where's our little rascals? *''Slurpuff'': Shhh, dear! I'm trying to decide Alice's punishment! *''Aromatisse'': But... Our little angels have gone missing! *''Slurpuff'': They're probably just in the garden, now shhhh! Trying to be menacing isn't easy when you're a ball of cotton candy. *''Slurpuff'': Anyhow! Alice! You saw those crude, dark things didn'tcha? Aren't they absolutely dreadful? *''Slurpuff'': Aren't they just terrible? They're ruining my cute and fluffy pink aesthetic! *''Slurpuff'': But... They aren't the only ones, y'know? Alice, you don't belong here either. Really messin' up my good vibes. *''Slurpuff'': Which is why Aromatisse and I will have to purify ya! Don't worry, it'll only hurt a lot! After Defeating: *''Slurpuff'': W-what? How'd ya beat me? Your team is so offbeat! *''Slurpuff'': You guys are so mismatched it's not even funny! You're not even following an aesthetic! Like, I can't even. *''Slurpuff'': But you still beat us? Even though we are totes in sync and totally unified and unite---. *''Slurpuff'': Nah... We aren't. Well, we are, but we kinda aren't We are just too alike. *''Slurpuff'': I think I get it now. We're just too similar and being too similar leads to soft spots. *''Slurpuff'': I guess we need different Pokémon to complement each other, huh? How else are we gonna cover up our flaws? *''Slurpuff'': Alice, I guess you're the one with good vibes and a real aesthetic. *''Slurpuff'': I... will let the crud--- acceptably different things... back into the kingdom. *''Slurpuff'': Not only them though. Anyone with good vibes will be welcomed. ...Maybe even if they have bad vibes. I'll try to let them in. *''Slurpuff'': Hey, Alice. Thanks. I learned a lot today, like not being afraid to accept those different from me! *''Slurpuff'': Anyways, let's get going sweet beak! We've got a party to attend~ Dreamy Clearing End Box There are a total of six boxes in the room. The door in the room to the left containing two Cute Boxes can be opened via the Daydream Key dropped by the boss in this version. Without either of the keys the bosses drop, you can only get the two Deluxe Boxes in the center. For the other four boxes' items, see the main Dream Grove page or the Nightmare page. *Fairy Dust *Psyche Dust *Sun Stone *Sachet *Whipped Dream *Max Revive *Revival Herb *TM Dazzling Gleam *TM Dream Eater *TM Sleep Talk *TM Psyshock *Dreamy Orb Secret Room Daydream Dream Grove has two differing Secret Rooms. The first Secret Room contains two Deluxe boxes and is found from Floors 19 to 29. The Deluxe Boxes can contain: *Psyche Dust *Max Revive *Relic Copper *Relic Gold *TM Calm Mind *TM Dazzling Gleam *TM Round The second Secret Room does not contain any boxes, but instead allows one time spawning of the legendary Pokémon Cresselia by using Honey. It is found from Floors 31 to 39. Cresselia can drop the following items: *Psychic Diamond * Cresselia's Heart Slate Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective To obtain a Mischievous Key to progress in Nightmare Dream Grove, from the mid-boss. Also depending on player ID, obtaining the exclusive recruitable Pokémon Spritzee and Swirlix. Their respective evolution items are also obtained here from the end boxes, as well as Dreamy Orbs. Lastly to obtain Cresselia's Heart Slate from the dungeon's Secret Room. Tips *Bring Honey with you for recruiting Spritzee/Swirlix or to spawn Cresselia, should you find the Secret Room between Floors 31 to 39. **Should you forget to bring Honey, the Royal Garden can be completed multiple times in order to obtain multiple keys to open the locked door multiple times. Trivia *Despite being called "Daydream," Rotten Apples and Grimy items will spawn. *The dungeon was released in 2016, though Cresselia and its Secret Room were added in 2018. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Tanren Undercity Category:Undercity Dungeons Category:PMU 7